


Ten Song Drabble Challenge: Jace/Clary

by hello_i_am_trash



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_i_am_trash/pseuds/hello_i_am_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challenge:</p>
<p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
<p>Found this idea while reading fanfiction, it's really fun, challenging, and stressing in a good way. Creds to FallingLikeThis (Zayniam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Drabble Challenge: Jace/Clary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Mortal Instruments)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138506) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**1.** King and Lionheart – Of Monsters and Men

 

Looking at Clary had recently become one of Jace’s favorite things.

He watched her as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him at the dining table. He watched her as she dug into the dish in front of her. Her face still had traces of tiredness in it, like the mild dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was slightly messy. 

Jace could watch her forever. He never got tired of her face, and of watching expressions cross over it. Even if she was simply doing nothing at all, she was the most important thing, the most beautiful thing.

She looked up at him then, and smiled, and his heart contracted with the thought that she was his.

 

**2.** Franklin – Paramore

 

Clary laughed, and Jace kissed her. Ever since they’d found out they weren’t siblings, ever since they’d come back from Idris, kissing had been a big thing for them.

Clary didn’t know if she would ever be able to completely believe that Jace could actually be hers, but she knew that she would never get used to the feeling of his lips on hers, and she didn’t really want to either.

Jace smiled against her mouth.

“I love you,” he whispered. Clary shivered, put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips to his once again.

 

**3.** We Are – Ana Johnsson

 

The blade flew across the floor, which was slick with blood. Clary was on the ground and as she grabbed the seraph blade from where it lay next to her, the demon pounced on her, but she just managed to put the blade into it’s neck, black ichor and blood stinging her pale skin.

Jace cried out, and rushed to her side, as the demon vanished.

“Are you okay?” he asked urgently. 

“I’m fine, it just burns a little,” Clary responded.

Jace sighed with relief and pulled her into his arms. Clary laughed.

“Will you ever stop being overprotective?” she asked, sounding amused.

“Nope,” Jace replied.

 

**4.** No Matter How Hard We Try – Jaylene Johnson

 

Luke’s truck bumped along the gravel road leading to his farmhouse. Clary was in the passenger seat, looking out the window, thinking.

It had been ages since she’d been there. She wasn’t sure whether she was looking forward to it or dreading it. After finding out she was a Shadowhunter, how was she supposed to do something so ordinary, especially with everything that was going on in the Shadow World.

Not to mention everything that was going on with her and Jace. But sometimes, she guessed, you just had to go on living your life like you wanted, even if it had all changed. She didn’t even want to think of not having found out about her real self, because that would mean not having met Jace, and that was not an option she could ever bear to consider.

 

**5.** Be Still – The Fray

 

A soft knock on the door woke Jace. He got out of bed slowly and walked through the darkness toward source of the noise. He was only mildly surprised to see Clary, her hair a wild mess, drying tearstains on her cheeks.

He didn’t say a word. He just took her hand and guided her into his room and onto his bed. She nuzzled against his chest as he rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head occasionally.

“Do you think the nightmares will ever go away?” Clary asked him softly.

“I don’t know, Clary,” Jace answered honestly. “I don’t know.”

 

**6.** Du Kan Gøre Hvad Du Vil – Christian Brøns

 

Jace’s hands were cold. If that wasn’t a complete giveaway that he wasn’t well, the color of his face definitely was.

Clary sat at his side on the bed, holding his hands while fighting the tears that, by now, were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Will you promise me something?” Jace asked her faintly.

“Anything,” Clary said immediately.

Jace coughed and his breathing rasped in his chest. “Don’t hurt yourself. Don’t you dare hurt yourself, Clary. Even if–“ He seemed unable to finish the sentence, but Clary knew what he wanted to say.

“I won’t, Jace, I promise.” The tears were flowing freely now, dripping on Jace’s face as well, as his last breath exited his lips.

 

**7.** I’m With You – Avril Lavigne

 

The aisle stretched out in front of Clary and as her eyes met the many guests, she nearly stumbled in her dress. Her ungraceful move momentarily worried her. But all worries left her when she caught Jace’s eyes.

She had never seen him that happy. He looked… radiant in a way that was difficult to describe, and Clary felt her own face lighting up with a bright smile. She didn’t notice anything else anymore. It was only the two of them.

“I do.” The words sent a chill through Clary as she said them. This was what she’d been waiting for since Jace had proposed. Becoming his entirely. And him becoming hers.

 

**8.** Colder Weather – Zac Brown Band

 

Snow fell in feather-light flakes on the ground in front of the New York Institute. Jace and Clary walked up the steps and entered.

Christmas the previous year had been cancelled due to Shadow World trouble – and besides it had seemed misplaced among the drama – but this year, Clary was determined to celebrate the holidays with her new family, and her old one.

And celebrate, they did. There were a few traditions that the Lightwoods weren’t familiar with, but really, that only made it all the more fun.

After the food had been eaten, the presents had been opened, and the candles on the Christmas tree were out, Clary sat with Jace on the couch and they talked about nothing and everything.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Jace questioned at one point. 

Clary nodded with a smile. “And more,” she said and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

**9.** What’s My Age Again? – Blink-182

 

Giggling, Clary and Jace watched as Alec stood, dripping from head to toe. His face _slowly_ started to change, turning into a grimace of furious anger.

“Uh-oh,” Clary whispered, and she and Jace both took off toward Jace’s room, hearing Alec shouting and running after them.

When they were in the safety of his room, they both cracked up.

“He’s not going to forget that for a long time,” Jace said.

“Who cares?” Clary answered, laughing softly. “It was _fun_.”

  

**10.** Break of Day – Tina Dickow

 

Clary and Jace were lying in bed, entwined, talking about everything that had happened, and the things they would’ve liked to change.

“Sebastian, for example.” Jace’s voice took on a poisonous edge as he said Clary’s brother’s name. 

“Do we really have to talk about that right now?” Clary asked in a slightly apprehensive voice.

“I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t,” Jace replied. “Didn’t you say you’d been having nightmares about him?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “Jace, I’ve been having nightmares about everything.”

“So talk to me!” Jace said, raising his voice a tad. “I want to help you.”

“I know, I know,” Clary said, trying to calm him. “But… can’t you just hold me?”

Jace sighed. “Okay.” And he wrapped his arms tighter around her.


End file.
